Casey&Derek
by pikkola akane
Summary: si odiavano vero.. ma se tra loro nascesse qualcosa di nuovo? cosa che non si sanno spiegare.. cosa potrà succedere?
1. Chapter 1

Quanta pioggia.

Troppa per i miei gusti.

Ultimamente qui il tempo cambia di continuo: prima c'è il sole e subito dopo piove.

Cambia troppo velocemente.

Cambia.

Ho sempre odiato questa parola: cambiare. Non è per me "cambiare", a me piace fare sempre le stesse cose nello stesso modo e vivere la mia vita serena e senza spiacevoli cambiamenti.

Cambiare: è proprio la parola adatta al mio fratellastro Derek. Lui ogni giorno cambia: una volta è strafottente, una volta è uno sbruffone e ogni tanto ( e sottolineo ogni tanto!) gentile e premuroso.

Siamo entrambi diversi.. non potremo mai andare d'accordo o almeno questo è quello che credevo fino a qualche settimana fa.

FLASHBACK

Ero appena arrivata dopo una lunga giornata di scuola e mi ero subito rinchiusa nella mia stanza per fare i compiti che ci avevano assegnato.

D'un tratto mi suonò il telefono. Era Emily la mia migliore amica.

Ehi bella! Che fai di bello?

Il solito risposi

Non ci credo.. non dirmi che stai ancora studiando?!

.....

Come pensavo.. ma non esci mai Casey? Non ti diverti abbastanza!

Non è affatto vero!!!

Ah si?! Dimmi l'ultima volta in cui sei uscita per divertirti?

....

Ecco lo sapevo! Adesso basta.. io e te usciamo

Ma..

Niente ma, è da una vita che io e te non stiamo un po' da sole: o sei a casa che studi o sei in giro con Max!

Max il mio ragazzo. Il tipico bel ragazzo, atletico e famoso in tutta la scuola. E da un po' che stiamo insieme e devo dire che va tutto a gonfie vele.

Casey?? Ci sei? Allora?

Ok ci sto. Alle 15 a casa mia

Va bene. A dopo e chiuse la chiamata.

Erano le 14,30. Decisi di lasciar perdere i compiti e aprii l'armadio per scegliere come vestirmi.

Dopo 20 minuti scesi di sotto pronta per uscire. Appena scesi vidi Derek che guardava una partita di hockey sulla sua poltrona.

Ehi impiastro dove vai?

Sono affari miei

Oh calma... era solo una domanda

Di a mamma e a Giorge che torno per cena

Cos'è mi hai preso per un messaggero per caso?!

Mai che mi fai un favore! , così presi un foglietto e mi misi a scrivere un appunto per i miei genitori.

Per farlo dovetti leggermente piegarmi e questo, a mia insaputa, attirò l'attenzione di mio fratello. Cominciò a fissarmi da capo a piedi. Indossavo un toppino colorato con sopra un golfino ed infine una gonnellina corta... molto corta e ai piedi delle ballerine.

Derek non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

" Vestita così è.. è... come dire.. bellissima!...... Ma cosa sto pensando?!"

Tutto ad un tratto mi sentii osservata e quando mi girai notai lo sguardo di Derek. Subito diventai rossa come un pomodoro ma poi decisi di reagire.

Cos'hai da guardare tanto?!

Eh.. c-cosa.. e chi ti ha detto che guardavo proprio te..

Detto questo si rigirò per vedere la partita ma mi ero accorta che era la prima volta che lo vedevo arrossire.

Non esci con Sally oggi? chiesi per rompere quel silenzio.

No

Come mai?

Non stiamo più insieme

Ah scusa non volevo

Figurati.. tanto ne posso trovare a centinaia di ragazze come lei

Ecco il solito Derek di sempre: sicuro di sé.

Non hai mai pensato di trovarti una ragazza che sia quella giusta?! chiesi

Rimase imbambolato per un po' a fissarmi ma poi mi disse: Io non sono come te

Questo è vero. Ma la ragazza giusta potrebbe già essere nei paraggi no?

Si come vuoi

Ad interrompere la conversazione fu il campanello. Era Emily. Salutai veloce Derek e uscii.

Lasciai un Derek pensieroso.. avrei voluto rimanere ma avevo fatto una promessa ad Emily. Intanto Derek pensava.

"Che cavolo mi è preso.. lei è Casey.. la mia sorellastra cavolo!! non può piacermi!"

Con Emily decidemmo di andare al centro commerciale. Girammo tanti di quei negozi che solo a pensarci mi gira la testa.

Dopo 2 ore di vera e propria pazzia decidemmo di prendere un gelato.

Che gusto vuoi? mi chiese

Vaniglia e fior di latte

Tieni

Mangiammo i nostri coni e chiacchierammo allegramente. Poi Emily incontrò due amici e si mise a parlare con loro. In quel momento mi venne in mente Derek.

"Chissà perché mi guardava così?" diventai improvvisamente rossa.

"Ma che mi succede! Ogni volta che penso a Derek mi agito.. non è che.. no.. non può essere... io sto con Max, io amo Max"

Terra chiama Casey!

Eh.. oh scusa.. stavo pensando

A Max vero?

Ehm.. si certo non sapeva quanto si stava sbagliando.

" Se le dicessi che stavo pensando a Derek!"

Girammo l'angolo e ad un tratto Emily mi coprì gli occhi.

Ehi che fai! Non vedo niente così!

Ed è meglio così.. dai andiamo

Cosa mi nascondi.. eh fammi vedere

Le tolsi le mani dai miei occhi e quello che vidi non mi piacque per niente.

" No, no.. non può essere vero!!!!"

C'era Max, il mio Max che baciava un'altra.

Involontariamente feci cadere il mio cono.

Casey.. se vuoi vado lì e gliene dico quattro!!!

Abbassai il capo e dissi solamente Andiamo a casa

Arrivai a casa verso le 18.. per tutto il ritorno non avevo spiccicato nemmeno una parola.. non ne avevo la forza. Salutai Emily ed entrai in casa.

Appena entrai vidi Derek lì dove lo aveva lasciato.

Ehi... come mai a casa così presto?

Non risposi.. non avevo voglia di litigare.. non stasera.

Che hai? Sembra che hai appena visto un fantasma!! e si mise a ridere.

Quella risata odiosa... lo stavo odiando ma mi calmai e mi diressi in camera mia dove potevo almeno lì soffrire in pace.

" Ma cosa le è preso?" pensò Derek che era rimasto sorpreso che la ragazza non avesse risposto alla sua provocazione.


	2. Un sentimento nuovo

Era ormai da un'ora che me ne stavo chiusa in camera mia. Non piangevo, non parlavo, non pensavo. Non facevo niente e per me il non fare niente non era mai esistito.

Più volte mia sorella Lizzie aveva bussato alla mia porta ma con una scusa l'avevo mandata via. Emily mi aveva chiamato più volte sul cellulare ma non avevo risposto. Non volevo parlare con nessuno. Volevo soltanto dimenticare e basta.

Toc toc

Bussarono alla porta.

Casey, posso entrare?

Si mamma

Tutto bene?

Si certo. Cosa volevi?

Volevo solo dirti che la cena è pronta

Scusa mamma ma non ho tanta fame stasera

Cos'è stai male?

No, no. Sono solo stanca. Tutto qui

Ah va bene. Allora riposati pure , mi diede un bacio sulla fronte e se ne andò.

"Non serve preoccuparla " pensai.

Quando vidi scendere Nora senza Casey mi preoccupai. Non era da Casey saltare un pasto.

Come mai la secchiona non viene giù?

Derek! mi rimproverò mio padre

E solo stanca e quindi vi chiedo per favore... e guardò tutti di lasciarla in pace stasera. Aveva una brutta cera e non credo centri tanto la salute disse.

Per tutta la cena mi annoiai un sacco. Non c'era Casey per prenderla in giro e mi trovavo leggermente spaesato.

" Chissà che le è preso!"

Finita la cena decisi che sarei andato a dare un'occhiata.

Sentivo gli altri che si divertivano mentre io me ne stavo in camera mia. Cercai di dormire più volte ma ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi rivedevo Max che baciava un'altra ragazza e questo mi faceva male. Molto male.

" Perché devo soffrire per amore io.. è possibile?!"

Mi girai su me stessa e cominciai a fissare il soffitto.

Improvvisamente bussarono alla porta. Feci finta di dormire; magari non sentendo alcun rumore la persona se ne sarebbe andata.

Da cinque minuti stavo bussando ininterrottamente alla porta ma di lei nessuna traccia.

Sapevo che non stava dormendo e questo mi dava sui nervi.

Poco prima aveva suonato il telefono di casa e casualmente io avevo risposto.

Pronto casa Venturi chi è?

Ciao Derek, sono Emily. C'è Casey per caso?

No non c'è. E da quando è tornata che non esce dalla sua camera. Chissà che ha?!

Povera Casey...

Perché scusa? Tu sai quello che ha? chiedo interessato

Mi sbaglio ti stai preoccupando per Casey??!!

Ma figurati!

Si certo... comunque è meglio che mi passi Casey

Finché non mi dici che ha, non te la passo

Non so se posso dirtelo.. Casey mi ucciderebbe!

E-e-e-e-e-e-emily.......

E va bene

Mi raccontò tutto e adesso capivo perché Casey stava così.

Quello stronzo di Max.. se l'avessi tra le mani in questo momento l'avrei strangolato. Come si era permesso di prenderla in giro.. quel *******!!!!!!!

Ormai era da cinque minuti che Derek bussava e la sua pazienza stava per finire.

Casey se non apri la porta la butto giù ok?

Non risposi.

Adesso basta

Derek prese una piccola rincorsa e con una spallata riuscì ad aprire la porta della camera, lasciandomi sbalordita.

Non pensavo l'avrebbe fatto davvero, non era da Derek.

Per un attimo rimasi a bocca aperta ma poi ripresi subito il suo controllo.

Ma che diavolo hai fatto??? Sei forse impazzito!!

Amali estremi, estremi rimedi

Se non ti ho fatto entrare, avevo un buon motivo..

So che cosa ha fatto Max

Mi irrigidì immediatamente.

Non so di che cosa stai parlando affermai con la voce tremante

Non fingere... non fingere anche con me

Alzai il viso e incontrai gli occhi stupendi di Derek e mi persi in quello sguardo.

Calde lacrime cominciarono a scendere dal mio viso senza che io lo volessi.

Non volevo piangere davanti a Derek ma non riuscivo a trattenersi.

Improvvisamente Derek ebbe l'impulso di abbracciarla. Di stringerla a sé per consolare la piccola ragazza indifesa che si trovava davanti ben diversa dalla Casey che conosceva e che aveva imparato ad amare.

Amare. Non ci aveva mai pensato ma forse quello che provava era proprio amore. Che strano, lui il formidabile Derek si era preso una cotta per la sorellastra che fin dall'inizio era stata una sua nemica. E pensare che l'aveva sempre presa in giro. Forse l'aveva fatto apposta. Aveva capito di potersi affezionare troppo a lei e per questo aveva preso subito le distanze.

Derek abbracciò la sua sorellastra, consapevole di aver scoperto un sentimento nuovo.


	3. Decisioni

Mi svegliai nel mio letto e pian piano mi ricordai della serata precedente.

Io che piangevo tra le braccia del mio fratellastro fino a quando non mi sono addormentata.

"Deve essersene andato dopo che mi sono addormentata.." pensai.

Mi alzai e mi specchiai. Quello che vidi mi meravigliò. La ragazza riflessa allo specchio non potevo essere io, non la Casey che credevo di essere.

Mi ero sempre ripromessa di non diventare come quelle ragazze che si disperavano per un ragazzo; e io in questo momento sto facendo proprio come loro.

Alzai nuovamente il viso e mi diedi della stupida da sola, avevo tutto il mascara sciolto sul viso e sembravo uno zombie.

"Chissà cosa avrà pensato Derek quando mi ha visto così!"

Velocemente mi tolsi quell'orribile trucco e mi diedi una sistemata, non potevo scendere conciata così.

"Da oggi basta piagnistei, Torna la nuova Casey!!"

Presi la borsa ma prima di uscire decisi di ringraziare Derek per la sera prima.

Bussai alla porta ma quando entrai lo vidi ancora addormento e così gli lasciai un biglietto:

quando leggerai questo biglietto ti sarai appena svegliato e io non ci sarò.. quindi BUONGIORNO e ben svegliato!!! Sono entrata prima ma dormivi e quindi eccomi qua che ti scrivo un biglietto. Volevo solo ringraziarti per ieri sera, mi sei stato molto d'aiuto. Mi sento un po' strana a ringraziarti ma te lo devo. ah.. un'altra cosa: volevo farti sapere che non mi vedrai più piangere come ieri perché ho deciso di tornare la vecchia Casey con cui litigavi tutti i giorni!

Ci vediamo stasera... un abbraccio

Casey

Dopo aver posato il biglietto sul comodino, uscì dalla stanza e decisi di andare a fare shopping.

Dopo qualche minuto che Casey se ne era andata, Derek si svegliò.

Appena sveglio vide il bigliettino di Casey e quando lo lesse non poté che sorridere, contento che la sorellastra fosse tornata quella di sempre.

Si buttò sul letto ripensando alla sera prima.

Dopo che Casey si era addormentata aveva avuto tutto il tempo per pensare e alla fine aveva passato la notte in bianco addormentandosi solo verso mattina tardi.

"E adesso come faccio??!" pensò Derek,

Ormai aveva capito che quello che provava per Casey non era il semplice amore tra fratelli ma qualcosa di più e questo lo metteva a disagio.

Come si sarebbe comportato da ora in poi con lei? Avrebbe continuato a prenderla in giro o le avrebbe detto tutto?

"Cavolo!! Ma in che guaio mi sono cacciato!!" , prese un cuscino e lo lanciò contro la parete.

"Forse è meglio che mi distragga un po'..." e scese al piano di sotto.

Ma sappiamo tutti che il destino interviene sempre quando non si vorrebbe.

Mentre Derek stava scendendo, Casey entrò in casa carica di borse da far paura.

" Ciao. Mi daresti una mano?"

Derek andò in panico.. "E adesso che faccio???!!"


End file.
